


Flying Sledgehammers

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Natsu attempts to retrieve his sledgehammer from Juvia.  It doesn't go well.





	Flying Sledgehammers

"Pass me the sledgehammer, Juvia!"

The water mage glanced up from her latest doll creation, perplexed by the fire dragon slayer standing in front of her with his hand held out expectantly in her face.

"…What was that, Natsu-san?" she inquired.

"The sledgehammer!" Natsu repeated, not budging an inch.

Inspecting his toothy grin, and sparkling eyes, Juvia could find no clue as to what Natsu was referring to in the slightest. "Why does Natsu-san think Juvia even has a sledgehammer?"

"Because it flew over here when I tried it against Elfman's lizardman form." He mimed hitting something with the object, and it thence slipping and flying out of his hands. "And then it landed… uh… _in_ you. Did… did you not notice that?" He suddenly looked very concerned.

With a glance downward, Juvia did, indeed, seeing object embedded in her body. "No. No, Juvia did not." She couldn't help thinking that it spoke volumes as to the ease with which she had accommodated to being in Fairy Tail.

Natsu let out a laugh. "Well… now that you have, can I have it back?"

Juvia eyed his eager expression with pursed lips and a frown. "Just for Natsu-san to go right back to doing dangerous things with it? Juvia thinks she should not enable Natsu-san's antics today. It stays where it is."

"Aww, come on!" he protested. "Alright, fine, I'll just get it myself!"

As he reached towards her, Juvia slapped his hand away. "What do you think you're doing, Natsu-san?"

Confused, he rubbed his smarting hand. "Uh… getting the sledgehammer out of you?"

She stared at him for a long moment, and nearby she heard the distinct sound of Lucy and Gray-sama slapping their foreheads and muttering, "Moron," in unison.

"Natsu-san was going to… reach into Juvia… and pull out the object," Juvia said slowly. Under normal circumstances, the allegory alone would send her head spinning with wild fantasies, but not today. He had interrupted her sacred art of doll-making for this.

Natsu paused, sensing a trap. "Yeah?" he replied, uncertainty lacing his voice.

A moment later, he found himself stuck in Juvia's Water Lock.

"What the hell?!" Natsu shouted, pounding on the walls of the water sphere.

"Natsu-san can stay in there until he figures out what he did wrong," Juvia informed him.

"Juviaaaaaaaaaa!" he whined. "Whatever it was, I promise not to do it again!"

Oblivious to his pleas for mercy, Juvia picked up her sewing and resumed threading the needle through the cloth.

Gray let out a snicker. "Naughty fire dragons get put in the shame bubble."

_"Shut up the fuck up, Popsicle!"_


End file.
